


so i lay down this armor

by pearlselegancies



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, High School AU, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of, um pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Marjan watches as Mateo boards the plane, feels something painful twist in her heart as she tries not to cry. He’s only going to be gone for a week, but it already feels like years.
Relationships: Marjan Marwani/Mateo Chavez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	so i lay down this armor

Marjan watches as Mateo boards the plane, feels something painful twist in her heart as she tries not to cry. He’s only going to be gone for a week, but it already feels like years.

School is the worst it’s ever been after that, everyone wanting to know why her boyfriend is in Guanajuato Mexico, if he’ll be coming back, if he got deported and to that, she says: for family reasons, he will be coming back, and no, why the fuck would you ask that no.

Her grandma, places a calloused hand on her cheek as she cries to her one night and says, “ _Habibti_ , it will be ok. He will come back, and you will smile that big smile you only use for him.” Marjan nods through her tears and doesn’t tell her grandma that she doesn’t believe her.

A week later, she is woken up at 6 am on a Saturday. She grumbles as she gets out of bed, throwing Mateo’s track hoodie on, using the hood as a makeshift hijab, before following her younger brother down the steps and into the living room. Mateo is sitting with her grandma, his mom- a woman Marjan has only seen in a faded polaroid, wearing the biggest smile Marjan has ever seen.

“Teo?” She says, and her voice is breaking and she can’t tell if this is real or a dream. and then he stands up and hugs her and holy shit, it is. “Hi Marj.” His voice tickles her earlobe.

She smiles at him completely aware of the fact that she is crying, that her grandma has a smile on her face. “I missed you. I-”

Mateo doesn’t say anything just hugs her tighter before letting go. He walks her over to his mom. “Mami, this is Marjan. The uh, the girl I kept emailing you about.”

His mom grins. “Hi.” She says in heavily accented English. “My name is Josefiña.”

Marjan smiles, and hugs her. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs Chavez.” She steps back and looks at Mateo and her grandma, and her little brother who are all grinning. “It’s really nice to meet you.”


End file.
